<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure of Heart, Dumb of Ass (But Mostly Dumb of Ass) by corn_snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039994">Pure of Heart, Dumb of Ass (But Mostly Dumb of Ass)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_snake/pseuds/corn_snake'>corn_snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Futurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this is so dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_snake/pseuds/corn_snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry too dumb to realize Bender is in love with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure of Heart, Dumb of Ass (But Mostly Dumb of Ass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so it sucks rlly bad lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average morning at Planet Express, everyone still attempting to wash away their tiredness with coffee. Fry and Bender sat on the couch in the break room watching trash tv while waiting to get called in for the first delivery. Fry sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table, Bender with his left arm casually snaked around the couch behind fry’s shoulders. Almost... </p><p>Bender found his eyes paying less attention to whatever lame rom-com was playing shifting their focus to the red head sitting next to him. At first glance you wouldn’t notice the light freckles sprinkled across the humans face, but they were there. His eyes were a dull shade of blue, but that only made the light sparkle in them that much brighter. It wasn’t until those dull blue eyes were pulled away from the tv and onto the robot that Bender realized just how long he had been staring. And how disgustingly cheesy his thoughts where.</p><p>“Something wrong Bender?” Fry innocently questioned.</p><p>“Huh!? Nope, nothing, shut up I’m watching.. uhh,, whatever this is...” Bender shouted defensively. With a simple ‘okay’ from Fry they both returned their attention to the screen. He knew it was dumb and cliche to fall in love with your best friend, but I guess he just couldn’t help it. They <em>do </em>spend most of their time together, he can admit he’s grown pretty attached to that flesh bag. It’s been like this for quite a while, Bender pining with Fry blissfully unaware. It’s not like the robot hasn’t tried asking out Fry before, like, a lotta times before, Fry just doesn’t seem to get the point. As usual.</p><p>some time passed, and Leela walked into the break room. “Come on you two the Professor wants us to meet in the conference room.” <br/><br/>“new delivery?” Fry asked, standing up from his spot on the couch, Bender shortly following.</p><p>”most likely” </p><p>———</p><p>“good new everyone!” Announced the Professor, “this mission will be especially dangerous.”</p><p>”nothing we can’t handle I’m sure.” Leela confidently stated</p><p>”now don’t be too sure, you will be delivering bate to hunters on a planet inhabited by giant flesh eating worms!” </p><p>“sooo... there are people on the planet hunting these giant flesh eating worms??“ asked Fry.</p><p>”indeed!” The professor exclaimed “their teeth make for excellent jewelry.”</p><p>with that the three were on their way to another possibly deadly mission. </p><p>Leela sat in the pilots chair steering the ship. The worm planet was in a part of the galaxy they hardly ventured, and the trip was somewhat of a long one. Bender though this was a good time as any to attempt to ask out Fry again.</p><p>“Yo Fry, if we don’t get devoured by flesh eating worms, waddya say after work we grab  a drink together?” </p><p>“Sorry can’t tonight Bender, I have a date with this girl I met at a marble convention, her name’s Abby I think....  man this trip is taking forever, I’m gonna check if we got any snacks in the back.. the unhealthy kind.”</p><p>with Fry off looking for food, it was just Bender and Leela, Bender upset at yet another failed attempt at getting through Fry’s thick skull, and Leela unamused by the conversation she just overheard.</p><p>”I know you like him” she said nonchalantly</p><p>“What! I have no clue what you’re talking about” the tin can crossed his arms defensively.</p><p>“Oh please, as if it isn’t obvious! You know he’s not gonna get it unless you out right tell him.”</p><p>Bender gave in, knowing there’s no point in arguing with Leela. “Euggg I guess you’re right, but I don’t even know if he’s into man-bots!”</p><p>”maybe not but I don’t think I can go any longer seeing this sorry display. You better suck it up and tell him soon.” She was harsh, but right. This can’t keep going on forever.</p><p>finally they arrived to the worm planet, the shape of it was quite lumpy and it seemed to be made up of mainly red dirt. The ship landed and the three of them got off. As soon as their feet hit the soil, a large rumble shook the ground.</p><p>”we better move quickly,” worried Leela “who knows when a giant worm will jump us.”</p><p>on the way to the hunters hideout it went surprisingly smooth, they managed to avoid any giant worms and the package was delivered to its rightful destination. The real trouble occurred on the way back. About half way there, the earth shook much worse than it did when they first arrived. The ground split open and out emerged a monstrous worm-like creature. And it looked hungry. It turned its gaping toothy mouth towards Fry, but before it could strike, Leela jumped in the air and kicking it square in the side of the head. This bought them some time, albeit not much.</p><p>”RUN!!” She yelled, and nobody felt like disobeying orders. The trio bolted to the ship, the worm shook off the kick, angrier than ever, and raced after them. They all got in the ship just in time, the worm diving into the soil. Not wanting to wait around to see what happens when it emerges, Leela took off a quick as possible. They all held their breath till they were a safe enough distance... then let out a collective gasp of air and sigh of relief. <br/><br/></p><p>“Holy shit I thought I was dead meat! But we made it!” Fry excitingly turned to Bender and embraced him. “This might be the euphoria talking but I could kiss you right now!”</p><p>without another word Fry pressed his lips against the robots mouth plate, this caused Bender to zap him slightly on the mouth. Fry pulled away “oh uh shit sorry about that.” Bender stood there awestruck for a second before snapping out of it. </p><p>“that’s a-okay by me! In fact Fry, this might seem sudden, but I’ve sorta been in love with you for a while now. Go out with me?”</p><p>”w- you’re in love with me??”</p><p>”yeah I know it’s kinda d-“</p><p>”why didn’t you say anything sooner dude!”</p><p>”what.”</p><p>”I’ve sorta been in love you too not gonna lie..”</p><p>“So you’ll go out with me?” </p><p>Once again Fry leaned in to smooch Bender, electricity buzzing</p><p>”does that answer your question? I guess I’ll have to cancel plans with Abby thou-“</p><p>”rap it up love birds!” Leela interrupted ”I don’t want to hear this mush for the rest of the trip.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>